Salah paham
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: woohyun salah paham mengira myungsoo berselingkuh dibelakangnya / MyungHyun of course :)


" **hhh " woohyun menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam, namja itu membantingkan badannya ke arah kasur bergambar kartun kelinci kesayangannya. Ia memukul – mukul boneka kucing bertopi koboy itu dengan sadis /? nya**

" **pabbo .. pabbo apa dia itu tidak mengerti perasaanku ? " tanya woohyun entah pada siapa, tanpa woohyun sadari. Setetes air mata lolos dari matanya begitu saja**

" **mungkin dia tidak menyayangiku, mungkin dia hanya mempermainkanku .. " pikiran – pikiran buruk tentang myungsoo, berseliweran di dalam kepalanya. Akan tetapi woohyun berusaha menepis pikiran buruk itu, ia menggeleng**

" **andwae, dia pasti menyayangiku .. " ucapnya tak pasti, sementara pikiran – pikiran buruk itu terus menempel dalam ingatannya. Membuat kepalanya terasa pusing,karena terdesak oleh pikiran – pikiran itu. Kalau pikiran itu adalah manusia, maka mereka seakan ingin mengatakan kalau apa yang mereka katakan itu adalah kebenaran, kebenaran menyakitkan yang menurut woohyun dapat membuat ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dadanya. Tepatnya di hatinya, menohok tepat pada bagian hatinya hingga membuat sungai dipipinya mengalir semakin deras seperti air terjun**

 **Myungsoo menghela nafasnya berkali – kali, sesekali ia menelpon no kekasihnya namun tak kunjung di angkat**

" **ayolah angkat telefonnya " seru myungsoo tidak sabar**

" **maaf no yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif cobalah beberapa saat.."**

" **BRAKK " myungsoo membanting ponselnya *author pungut eh /?***

" **Sial.. " rutuk myungsoo sembari mengambil kunci motornya dan pergi keluar rumah menuju rumah woohyun**

 **Ia harus menjelaskannya sebelum semua ini semakin rumit**

 **Woohyun terbangun dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang acak – acakan**

 **Rambutnya berantakan, matanya sembab dan hidungnya memerah**

 **Seharian ini ia menangis dan mengurung diri dikamar karena kemarin ia mendengar dari salah seorang temannya kalau myungsoo bermesraan dengan seorang gadis dan berselingkuh darinya**

 **Mengingat itu semua membuat air mata woohyun kembali mengalir**

" **TING TONG " bel rumahnya berbunyi, dengan segera ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar**

" **siapa ? " kata – kata woohyun langsung terputus begitu ia melihat siapa yang datang**

 **Ternyata myungsoo yang datang**

" **ada apa kau menemuiku ? " tanya woohyun dingin pada myungsoo, woohyun berusaha agar ia tidak terlihat rapuh di depan orang yg ia cintai**

" **chagi yang mereka katakan tidak benar itu semua .." kata – kata myungsoo terputus**

 **" lalu ini apa hah ? ini apaa kim myungsoo " teriak woohyun seraya memperlihatkan foto myungsoo yang sedang memegang badan seorang gadis, tak lama kemudian air matanya kembali mengalir. Pertahanannya hancur sudah, kini ia kembali menangis**

" **aku bisa menjelaskannya sayang percayalah padaku.." ujar myungsoo seraya memeluk woohyun yang kini memberontak seraya memukul – mukul dadanya**

" **lepaskan aku hikss .." pinta woohyun dan tangisannya semakin kencang**

" **Chup~" myungsoo mencium bibir woohyun seraya memejamkan matanya dan woohyun hanya bisa diam seraya membulatkan matanya kaget**

 **Setelah woohyun tidak menangis lagi barulah myungsoo melepaskan ciumannya**

" **berhentilah menangis kau terlihat jelek .." ujar myungsoo pada woohyun entah mengejek atau bercanda dan woohyun kini hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal**

" **kau jahatt pergi sana ! " usir woohyun seraya memukul – mukul tangan myungsoo**

" **aww kau galak sekalii " myungsoo pun akhirnya memegang tangan woohyun seraya memeluk woohyun erat**

" **sebenarnya saat itu, gadis itu hampir terjatuh dan aku kebetulan lewat, jadinya secara tidak sengaja aku memegang badan gadis itu " jelas myungsoo pada woohyun**

" **kau tidak meraba – raba buttnya kan ? " selidik woohyun seraya mencubit pinggang myungsoo**

" **aduh tentu saja tidak, kau cemburu hmm? " goda myungsoo seraya mengaduh kesakitan *rasain :b**

" **ishh aku sakit hati.." ujar woohyun lirih seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik myungsoo**

" **mianhae chagi aku membuatmu menangis.." lalu myungsoo menghapus sisa air mata di pipi woohyun**

" **ne chagii " woohyun mengeratkan pelukannya seraya tersenyum diam – diam**

" **aku mencintaimu " ujar myungsoo lalu mengecup dahi woohyun lembut, woohyun tersenyum**

" **aku juga mencintaimu.." balasnya seraya mencium bibir myungsoo**

" **selamanya .." lanjut myungsoo lalu memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman woohyun. Lalu keduanya terhanyut dengan suasana sore itu /?**

 ***Fin* yoshhh :v**


End file.
